<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ABO 不要随便喝酒啦R by DoDo123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980074">ABO 不要随便喝酒啦R</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoDo123/pseuds/DoDo123'>DoDo123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoDo123/pseuds/DoDo123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>游城十代在一次醉酒后，竟对怀孕的伴侣做出那样的事情...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ABO 不要随便喝酒啦R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一时脑热冲动写下的产物，不喜欢按叉自觉退出。<br/>如果有OOC请见谅。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十万  abo<br/>
ABO设定 孕🚗  雷者慎入<br/>
新手，文笔烂，希望评论笔下留情<br/>
私设万丈目的信息素为香草味，因为怀孕变成牛奶味，十代为巧克力味。 不要问为什么，问就是恶趣味。<br/>
双方成年，背景为婚后一年</p><p> </p><p>万丈目一直很香，就算是对于一个男性omega来说，他身上的味道也香过头了，有的时候十代真的很难想象，万丈目的信息素居然是香草味的，明明是那样骄傲的性格，却有着这么不符的信息素。 而现在这股香味，在万丈目怀孕后，变得更加浓郁起来，像一个小手，无时不刻地勾着游城十代，就像现在这样。</p><p>游城十代躺在沙发上面，衣服皱皱巴巴的，浑身散发出一股酒味。那股味道又出现了，他偏过头，看着在厨房里给他煮醒酒汤的万丈目这么想着，每次都这样，忽闪忽现的，在快要抓住它，想要好好辨别的时候，就莫名其妙的消失，真是讨厌啊，好想好好闻一下那个味道啊。十代模糊地看着万代目，视线落在他那清秀的脸庞上，万丈目很好看，他一直都知道，虽然脾气很大，人也很骄傲，但是在学校里，仍然有不少人私底下偷偷暗恋他。也对啊，毕竟万丈目一直都那么优秀，有人喜欢是很正常的事情，但是现在他们也没有机会了，万丈目已经和他结婚了。啊，太梦幻了，这种事情，就好像是假的一样。</p><p>“万丈目！” 他向着他的omega喊道。</p><p>万丈目被alpha突如其来的声音吓了一跳，他顿了一下，随后手上的动作没有停下，继续搅拌着锅里的醒酒汤，他转过头，看着沙发上的伴侣，挑了挑眉头，“怎么了？难道说现在清醒一点了吗？”</p><p>“万丈目！我们结婚了对吧！” 游城十代从沙发上爬了起来，光着脚踩在了地板上，走向万丈目，他伸手环抱住万丈目，手放在omega已稍微鼓起的肚子上，把下巴搁在了他的肩膀上，像是不确定一般，又问了一遍 “ 我们现在结婚了对吧！”</p><p>万丈目听着丈夫问的问题，先是吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出，他扭头看着游城十代说道：“又是怎么了吗？都结婚那么久了，要是敢做出抛家弃子的混账事情就弄死你哦？” </p><p>“没有啦，就是感觉太辛福了，能和准在一起，简直像做梦一样”</p><p>“我看你是喝酒喝上头了开始说胡话了吧，快点滚去沙发那边好好休息！醒酒汤一会好了我给你端过去！下次不准和丸藤那家伙喝成这样回来！”</p><p>游城十代蹭了蹭omega的后颈，刚准备回万丈目的话，就又被omega身上那股香味吸引了，他像是着迷一般把脸埋在后颈上，深深地吸了一口，终于抓到了，这个味道，是牛奶啊。。。“万丈目的信息素，好像又变成牛奶味的了。” </p><p>万丈目僵了一下，他的腺体被十代那家伙碰到了，一阵微小的电意，自后颈向脊椎深处蹿去，他有些不自在的撇了一下头，对着身后的alpha控诉起来“你这家伙，不要干奇怪的事情啊！而且信息素的味道也不会变的吧！”</p><p> </p><p>游城十代收紧了环绕在omega腰间的手臂，他毛绒绒的脑袋也开始蹭着万丈目的肩膀，开始撒娇道：“是真的啦！感觉准自从怀孕了之后味道闻起来就好像牛奶一样，好喜欢！”</p><p>“呐，准，来做吧。”</p><p>“喂！你不要瞎说！” 万丈目一个激灵，他松开了握着锅铲的手，转身捶了十代一下，好像要给说胡话的alpha一个教训，虽然在十代看来这个举动像是在掩饰omega的羞涩一样，也的确是，omega苍白的面颊上爬满了红晕，连带着耳垂也变得滚烫起来，“医生说了怀孕了可不要乱来！这种事你想都不要想！”</p><p>“但是医生也说了啊！明明三个月后就可以适当做了！已经第四个月了！”十代抓着万丈目的手，向着自己下半身摸去，“你摸摸看，它都已经这么硬了！准，你难道不想和我做吗”就像是为了附和自己的话一样，他的裤裆处鼓起了一大块，让人无法忽视，空气中也开始散发出一股甜腻的巧克力味道。</p><p>‘喂喂这家伙，居然连信息素都给用上了，这也太夸张了吧’，手下炙热而坚硬的东西不能忽视，’这段时间也辛苦他了’。万丈目看着游城十代的眼睛，琥珀色的瞳孔在灯光下更显透亮，仿佛像上等伏特加那样，让人情不自禁地沉浸在那双眼睛当中。没有人能拒绝这双眼睛啊，omega将手从十代手中缓缓抽出，抚摸着alpha的脸庞，将额头贴在了对方的额头上。他闭上眼睛挣扎了一番，终于妥协了，但他同时也警告道，“你最好动作轻一点，出了什么事可饶不了你。” </p><p>“啊。”游城一边扯着因为情欲而变得沙哑而低沉的声音回答着omega，一边将还在烧着的炉火关闭。他双手扶住万丈目的腰，身体向前倾，开始温柔的吻上了万丈目的嘴唇，他先试探性的伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐着omega的嘴唇，描绘着对方的唇形，又开始向更深处进攻，舔着万丈目的贝齿。万丈目红着脸，眼中浮现出一层水雾，他微微张开了嘴巴，开始迎合十代，他的舌尖和对方的触碰着，接着开始吮吸了起来。 十代将手伸进万丈目的居家服内，缓缓地向上移动着，他一边吻着万丈目，一边感受着手下柔软顺滑的皮肤，轻轻抚摸着omega的凸显的小腹。“我们去房间吧，好吗？” Alpha松开被吻得喘不过气的omega，用低沉沙哑的声音向对方小声询问道。</p><p>万丈目抿了抿稍稍有些麻木的嘴唇，眼中尚有一丝迷离，他拥住十代温暖结实的腰，将脸埋在alpha的肩膀上，闷声嘟囔着：“要去就快点，这种小事不要问我。”游城十代微微一笑，手臂猛地一发力，将万丈目拦腰抱起，向房间走去，同时温和地附和着臂膀中害羞别扭的omega。</p><p> </p><p>十代将万丈目轻轻放在床上，他缓慢谨慎地将omega柔软的居家服轻轻褪去。巧克力味的信息素从alpha的后颈慢慢散发着，混合着omega的牛奶味信息素，变成了浓郁的牛奶巧克力。他左手撑在万丈目的脑袋旁边，低头俯身压了下去，含住对方的耳垂，轻轻的吮吸着，又用牙齿细细的碾磨着。同时右手也在揉捏着omega后颈柔软的腺体，腺体被人触碰受到了刺激，使omega浑身都发起了软，浑身酥麻着，一道道热流从身体各处向小腹聚集，又由小腹向下流去。万丈目感觉身体好像缺少了什么，他抬起手臂，用力的搂着身体上方的Alpha，力气大到仿佛要将对方融入到自己的体内，“抱我。”他这么说着。</p><p>回应他的是十代激烈的热吻，alpha不断地在omega身上点燃着爱的火焰。他将手探入万丈目的身下，将手指挤进后穴中，那里已经泥泞一片。十代快速的将裤子退下，他的性器已经因为过于肿胀而弹了出来，打在了omega白皙的大腿根部，发出’啪’的一声。他在确定omega的后穴已经足够湿润且柔缓后，小心地将身下人的腿打开，环到自己的腰间，他避开微凸的腹部，将手放在胯部固定住，满满将自己的阴茎塞进omega的后穴中。在进入的瞬间，两人同时发出了一声满足的叹息声，双方都满足于自己缺失的那一部分终于得到了圆满。因为长期禁欲的缘故，只是刚被温软湿润的肉壁包裹着就已经想缴器投降了，但是十代忍住了射精的欲望，将性器继续插入着。他想了想，还是准备告诉万丈目自己最直白的感受。</p><p>“万丈目，你里面好舒服啊。”</p><p>“你不要说的那么直白啦！”</p><p>“好～”</p><p>十代缓慢地增加着抽插的频率，但每一下都会打在万丈目体内那一个敏感的小点上。他拖着omega的臀，幅度逐渐加大，房间里只能听到沉重的呼吸声和肌肤互相碰撞的声音。万丈目逐渐克制不住自己，一连串细碎的喘息声漏了出来，十代听到后兴奋地加大了力度，同时抚摸着omega竖起的性器，上下撸动着。万丈目被一前一后的快感同时刺激着，一时间一股白色的电流从眼前划过，竟要射了出来。十代感受着手中万丈目微微抖动的阴茎，坏心眼地用大拇指堵住omega的铃口。被打断的万丈目憋的满脸通红，刚要抗议，十代俯身堵住了他那即将要喋喋不休的嘴巴。津液相互交融，口中的空气被alpha吞噬殆尽，窒息感加上想要射精的浓重欲望，omega浑身颤抖着，竟硬生生地逼得潮吹了。后穴喷涌而出的液体冲击着被穴肉包裹着的柱体，巨大的刺激使得十代也忍不住登上了绝顶，微凉的精液喷射在窄小的腔道中。</p><p>他拔出微软的性器，乳白色的液体从omega的后穴中慢慢流出来，混杂着omega透明的蜜液，形成了靡乱艳丽的画面。他俯下身，轻轻地吻着omega被汗水打湿的额头，爬上了床，躺在omega旁边，搂着了仍在失神的爱人，享受着刚刚激烈后的余韵。</p><p>许久，他摸了摸omega微凸的腹部，轻声喊着对方的名字：“准。”</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>他摇了摇头，毛绒绒的头发蹭着omega的脖颈，</p><p>“没什么”</p><p>“谢谢你”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>